villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Speed Stinger
The Speed Stinger is a Sharp Class dragon that appears in DreamWorks Dragons: Defenders of Berk. It appears in the episode "Frozen". Appearance The Speed Stinger is a swift and flightless dragon. It resembles a raptor in appearance, but with sail-like appendages on its head, back and legs, and with no sickle claws on it's feet. Its name is derived from the barbed stinger at the tip of its tail. Abilities The Speed Stinger lives up to its name. It is a fast runner, hunts in packs, and can't fly like all the other dragons. The sharp stinger on the end of its barbed tail contains venom that can temporarily paralyze its victim. In Defenders of Berk In "Frozen", a pack of Speed Stingers arrived on Berk via an ice bridge made on the frozen sea. They attacked and overwhelmed the village after nightfall, forcing the villagers to flee to the cove. Unfortunately, the Speed Stingers followed them and paralyzed most of the villagers, including Stoick. Hiccup and the other dragon riders search for the Speed Stingers' nest so that they can find the pack leader and use him to lure the other Speed Stingers away from Berk but had no luck. They finally find the Speed Stingers' nest in a cave that Snotlout didn't check earlier. Hiccup and Toothless capture the pack leader but nightfall dawns and the Speed Stingers, including the leader, begin to wake up. Hiccup and Fishlegs hastily try to drag the pack leader to his cage but he breaks free. Snotlout and Hookfang block the other Speed Stingers from leaving the cave, while Toothless and the pack leader fight each other. The pack leader calls for his pack to help him. Astrid and Stormfly and Hiccup and Toothless attack the pack leader, forcing him back into the cage. The Speed Stingers then surround the dragon riders in blazing speed. Stoick and Thornado arrive and blast them away. Astrid and Stormfly grab the cage and lure the other Speed Stingers to the ice bridge while Hiccup and Toothless provide cover fire. One of the Speed Stingers stab Stormfly and she falls onto halfway of the ice bridge. Hiccup grabs the cage and orders the twins to protect Astrid from the Speed Stingers. Some of the Speed Stingers try to attack Hiccup but were unsuccessful, until one of them stabs Toothless' prosthetic tail. Toothless falls and drops the cage, freeing the pack leader. The Speed Stingers prepare to attack Hiccup and Toothless but Snoutlout and Hookfang blast and destroy the ice bridge before they could. With the ice bridge destroyed, the Speed Stingers are forced to turn back and find a new homestead. Trivia *It has some kind of resemblance to a Compsognathid dinosaur, because it only has 2 fingers. *The Speed Stinger is the only other dragon, besides the Night Fury, not to have a horn on its nose or a horn-shaped nose. *The Speed Stinger is the first dragon in the series to be flightless or being wingless. *They are nocturnal because they sleep during the day and hunt at night. *Speed Stingers travel in packs with a group leader who leads them. Without the leader, the pack doesn't know what to do. *The Speed Stinger's roar uses the same sound effects as the raptors in the Jurassic Park movies. This is most likely due to their resemblances. *Speed Stinger is the fastest dragon on land. Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dragons Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Brutes Category:How To Train Your Dragon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Animals Category:Amoral Category:Hostile Species